Stephenie Meyer
Stephenie Meyer (née Morgan, born December 24, 1973) is the American author of the ''Twilight'' saga and The Host. She lives in Phoenix, Arizona with her family. Personal life Meyer was born in Hartford, Connecticut and grew up in Phoenix, Arizona with five siblings: Emily, Heidi, Paul, Seth and Jacob, all of whom are mentioned in the Twilight series. Meyer attended Brigham Young University in Provo, Utah, where she majored in English. She met her husband Christiaan, nicknamed "Pancho", when she was growing up in Arizona, and married him in 1994; together they have three sons, Gabe, Seth, and Eli. Writing She can't. We all know this, but somehow she has managed to influence teenager girls with low IQs that she can, and they are so convinced by her and her IMAGINARY sparkleee vampire Edward and his family, as well as a pretty, stupid girl who thinks shes an ugly, smart girl, that they defend Meyer and her un-ability to write by throwing acid in peoples faces, dressing like sluts, and dumping people because they 'aren't Edward'. Get over it, dumbasses, Harry Potter pwns Twilight. Muse The band Muse sadly features in the Twilight series with them getting disgraced at the beginning of every book. Meyer is a huge fan (not as big a fan as she is of her own make-believe world, but close), and always includes songs by the band in her playlists for the books. The edited version of "Supermassive Black Hole" by Muse is included in the Twilight movie, and is on the film's soundtrack, again, the edited version. Note: This ruined Muse for many fans, because they were clever enough to realise Twilight is rubbish and that Meyer had exposed Muse to the TwiHard world. Published works Meyer's first novel, Twilight, was published in October of 2005. By November, Twilight had reached #5 on the New York Times Best Seller list for young adult chapter books. Meyer soon published the sequel to Twilight, New Moon, in August 2006. In its first week of release, it debuted at the number 5 position on the New York Times Best Seller List for Children's Chapter Books. In its second week it rose to the number 1 position, where it remained for the next eleven weeks. In total, it spent over 50 weeks on the list.Children's Books: Best Sellers from The New York Times, August 2007 On May 5, 2007, the special edition of New Moon was released. It included New Moon temporary tattoos, an Eclipse poster, and the first chapter of Eclipse. On August 7, 2007, Eclipse, the third book in the Twilight Saga, was released. In total, the three books have spent a combined 143 weeks on the New York Times Best Seller list.[http://www.time.com/time/magazine/article/0,9171,1734838,00.html Stephenie Meyer: A New J.K. Rowling? | Time magazine] One of Meyer's stories was published in Prom Nights from Hell, a collection of stories about bad prom nights with supernatural effects. Other authors who contributed to this collection are Meg Cabot, Kim Harrison, Michele Jaffe, and Lauren Myracle. Prom Nights from Hell was released April 10, 2007. On May 6, 2008, Meyer's adult sci-fi novel, The Host, was released by the adult division of Little, Brown and Company; it follows the story of Melanie Stryder and Wanderer, a young woman and an invading "soul", who are forced to work as one in order to find Jamie and Jared, Melanie's little brother and the love of Melanie's life respectively. On May 31, 2008, the special edition of Eclipse was released. It contains the cover art and first chapter of Breaking Dawn as well as "Team Edward" and "Team Jacob" t-shirt transfers. Breaking Dawn was released on August 2nd, 2008 in North America. The book was released two days later, on the 4th of August in locations outside of North America. Behind the Scenes She made an appearance in the Twilight film, as a woman in the diner, presumably writing on her laptop. The waitress addresses her as 'Stephenie', and hands her a vegetarian plate of food. Criticism \Meyer has been criticized for ignoring traditional vampire lore and altering the abilities and weaknesses of vampires in her book series Twilight. Also her writing style is criticized for using a multitude of different adjectives in one sentence and occasionally the same adjective when she refers to her imaginary character Edward who is, we get it, perfect. The amount of adjectives squished inside her books could easily be describe as too much, and because it is absolute rubbishy crap that amazes most people because its so bad. And they can't understand the phenomenon. References Category:Twilight Saga